


Spin Around And Around

by Bone_Zone



Series: Dreamworks, Disney, Pixar and Anime, Oh My! [1]
Category: Coco (2017), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Kisses Challenge, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, French Kissing, Kisses, Surprise Kissing, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: Spinning around in circles was fun though it's not something to do when you try to kiss the man you love....it's rather difficult.





	Spin Around And Around

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt,Series or Request:  
> Dizzy Kiss:When you spin in circles and then try to kiss your partner.
> 
> Character: Héctor Rivera
> 
> Pairing: Héctor Rivera x Reader
> 
> Fandom: Coco || Disney/Pixar ||
> 
> Drabble or One-shot: Drabble
> 
> A/n: Kinda sucks, I wrote this while on break so it’s a little rushed buuut enjoy. This is set before he dies { Spoilers obviously. }.  
> It's also a short little drabble.

Héctor Rivera never thought he’d be this lucky, to have a woman like you…bless the heavens. Héctor could never figure out why you picked him but he was not going to question it. Wetting his lips his fingers strummed the guitar as he watched you dance. You truly took his breath away.

Smiling he let his fingers play some random tune as you started to spin in circles.

“Ah careful now, as much as i’d love to be your nurse I would rather not see you hurt yourself.

Giggling you slowed down only to stumble forward. Panicking, Héctor let his guitar slide off his lap as he rushed forward to catch you. His arms slide across your waist he watched you with a timed smile.

Looking up at him with your own look you then stood on your toes, needing to clutched the man’s shirt to keep your balance since you were still dizzy.You knew the man was giving you a worried look but that didn’t matter, what mattered that you were trying to kiss but it was difficult with how dizzy you were.

Scowling you grasped his suspenders pulling him against your lips.Héctor had to steady himself since it took him by surprise, you always seemed to do that to him. Kiss him when every you liked but it’s not like he was going to complain about this when he cared for you so much.

Recovering from the shock he slowly returned the kiss, he should really ask you to dance around more often.

**Author's Note:**

> From My Tumblr account [multi-fandom-imagine](http://multi-fandom-imagine.tumblr.com/post/169017495798/dizzy-kiss-h%C3%A9ctor-rivera)


End file.
